


Supernatural: Meet Ali

by Anjik94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Family, Gen, Love, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjik94/pseuds/Anjik94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam meet their childhood friend Ali after a long time, who joins them in hunting. Later they are accompanied by some old and new characters and the big hunt can begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Childhood friends

She was lying on her bed, with closed eyes and a smile on her face while the sweet memories of the two of them flew through her head. She was recalling how they met and how it all begun.

* * *

 

It was one Saturday evening when Ali saw her two old childhood friends in cafeteria she worked in. She decided to surprise them and she quietly approached them. "Hi, what can I offer you?" she asked and the two guys finally look up from their papers with a great surprise in their eyes. "Ali?" both of them said in unison. "Hey guys! Dean, Sam," she smiled at them and the three hugged. "Come on, sit and tell us everything what's new," Dean urged Ali. "I'd really love to chat with you, but I have some work to do, you know serving the customers and so on," she winked. "Anyway, maybe if you have time when I finish?" she asked then. "And when's that?" Sam asked. "That'll be in two hours," Ali answered. "Well, that'll work perfectly," Dean smiled. "Great, so you'll wait here till I finish?" "Yup," Dean ended the conversation. After three minutes they looked up to realize Ali was still standing by their table. "What?" she said when she saw their confused looks. "You still haven't ordered anything!" she then added. "Oh, that, well I'll have one coffee," Dean said. "Me too," Sam added.

* * *

 

Two hours passed pretty quickly for all three of them. Ali got a lot of customers and Dean and Sam seemed to be really interested in the papers they were examining. "It's ok, I'll lock it up," Ali said to her co-worker who was just leaving. Now, there was just the three of them in the empty cafeteria. "So? What are you two up to?" Ali sat next to Sam and tried to work out what are those papers about. Sam quickly hid them when he realised that Ali is looking right into them. "Uh, nothing, just some hunting stuff," he answered still trying to get rid of the papers with Dean completely ignoring the fact. "You still do it?" Ali asked with a surprise. "Yeah, of course, it's our family tradition," Dean finally entered the discussion. "Well, it's our family tradition too, but I just couldn't do it again after, well you know after what," Ali's voice was shaking, she still wasn't comfortable talking about her parents and sister's sudden deaths. "We know and we're really sorry for what happened, we wanted to come and see how you are doing, but we kind of had our own crisis by the time..." Dean said and took Ali's hand into his to comfort her. "I know, I've heard, I got your letter, it was really nice of you, thank you guys," she smiled at them with a grateful look. The two brothers smiled at her. "So, anyway, you are up to something paranormal here? I mean, I've noticed some weird paranormal activity these past few days and I gave myself a right to investigate it a bit and this is what I've found out so far," Ali said and showed guys her notes. Guys were reading her notes with a great interest, while Ali was just sitting there and staring at them till Dean noticed her concentrated look. "What?" he asked her. "Well, I was thinking maybe you can give me your notes to look through if you don't mind," she said and pointed at the papers sticking out of Dean's bag. "What? Those? Those are just some old papers, nothing interesting, believe me," he quickly answered. "Oh, c'mon, you've been reading these in hours, there must be something in them," Ali refused Dean's answer, she knew him too well to know that he wasn't telling her the truth. "I'm telling you Ali, there's nothing interesting in them. Sam, help me out here!" Dean urged his little brother. "Dean's right Ali, there's really nothing in those papers," Sam tried to help out. "Then why don't you let me see them?" Ali asked kind of obvious question. "Well..." Dean and Sam looked at each with lost looks. "Well?" Ali asked. "Because their private!" Sam finally got a suitable answer. "You couldn't come up with that earlier, could you?" Dean asked his brother angrily. "Me? What about you? You started the whole 'they're really about nothing' thing!" Sam opposed. "So this is what are they about!" they suddenly heard Ali who in the mean time, while guys were arguing, got the chance to grab the papers. The two of them looked at her with a terrified looks. "Ali, give me those papers!" said Dean next to whom Ali was sitting now. "No, no, you have my notes to read, I have your papers, they are way more interesting, now I see what you were doing all the time," she said playfully. To tell the truth, those papers were some notes Dean and Sam got from their dad, there were all kind of things you needed to know about any kind of demon, spirit or other supernatural thing. "Wait, this resembles the thing I've been talking about!" Ali suddenly exclaimed. "Yeah, that's because we were going after that damn thing and tried to find out more," Dean replied, now completely giving up on any chances to get back the papers from Ali, he knew very well how stubborn she could be sometimes. "Wow, Ali, you got some pretty good material here, where did you find out all this?" Sam asked. "Well, you know, when you work as waitress, it's easy to make people tell you what you need," she winked at him. "Mostly I've been told that it's some kind of an animal, likely a bear. I have a theory it's a werewolf, it resembles it the most. I just haven't found a way how to prove my theory, until you came with your super clever papers," Ali added. "Fine, I think we're on a good track, but it's getting pretty late, so I think we should continue tomorrow. There's nothing we can do now anyway," Dean stated. "You're right. We need to find some place to stay at. Ali, do you know some good place around to stay at over night?" Sam said. "Yeah, of course, it's called 'my place'. Guys, you really think I'll let you stay at some dirty motel?" she smiled at them. "I mean, that would be great, but won't that cause any problem?" Dean asked worriedly. "No, not at all," Ali replied. "Only, if you don't mind sleeping on a same bed," she then added. "What?!" both guys exclaimed in surprise. "I was just kidding, one of you will have a bed which is my roommate's who isn't there at the moment, and the second one will get to sleep on couch. Man, you should've seen your faces," Ali laughed. "Well, you got us there," Sam admitted. "Yeah! And thank you! It's really nice of you," Dean added. "Oh, it's no problem," she smiled and got up to get ready to leave the cafeteria.

* * *

 

In few minutes, the three of them were walking towards Ali's place, while impala was safely parked. "Here we go," Ali said and opened the door of small cosy apartment. "Don't get scared, it's pretty messy, I didn't expect any guests," she added. "Believe me, I've seen much worse, you are actually doing pretty well," Dean said jokingly. "Of course you have," Ali replied provocatively. "What do you mean by that?" Dean accepted the game. "Oh, please you know very well what I am talking about," Ali answered. "Stop it you two! It's getting kind of annoying," Sam stepped in. Even thought, Sam was the youngest of the three of them, they listened to him, no one wants to mess with someone as tall as him. "Ok, you moose," Ali said jokingly and Dean burst out laughing. The two of them came up that with nickname for Sam when they were just kids, but they never really got tired of calling him that way. "Oh, you're never going to stop with that, are you?" Sam said annoyingly. "Nope," Dean and Ali answered in perfect unison and started to laugh all over again and Sam with them.

* * *

 

After some time guys started to get ready to go to sleep. Ali was just making herself a cup of tea, when Dean walked in. "I'm making a tea, do you want some too?" she asked him. "Yup, why not," Dean answered. "Ok and what about Sam? Do you think he'll want some?" she asked. "Him? No, as far as I'm concerned he fell asleep the moment his body touched the bed," Dean said. "Oh, he must've been really tired. So, that means you're sleeping on the couch, how lovely," she said amusingly. "Ha ha, funny," Dean replied not really happy by the thought. "Don't worry, I'll bring you some blanket and pillow and help you make the couch," Ali calmed him down. "Oh, so it's a sofa bed?" "Yup, we're being modern," she winked at him. When they made the 'bed', they started sipping their teas and talking. The two of them talked for a really long time, they laughed and remember the good old times, when they were just kids and didn't have any serious troubles. "Everything was just normal back then," Dean stated at one point. "Yeah, honestly I miss those times sometimes, it used to be great and with you around it all comes back to me and I feel right again," Ali replied. "I know exactly what you're talking about," he sighted. "Oh, wow, it's pretty late, we should go get some sleep," Ali said when she looked at the clock. "Yeah, you're right. So, good night I guess? And sleep tight!" Dean said playfully. Ali got up from the couch where both of them have been sitting all that time. "Good night Dean," she said and leaned in to kiss him on a cheek, just as she used to do when they were kids. They stared into each other's eyes for some time, Dean's green ones dazzling into Ali's brown ones. "Good night Ali," Dean finally replied and smiled at her as they finally let go off each other.

* * *

 

That night all three of them slept like babies, none of them has slept that good for a long time. Ali was finally after some time feeling safe, because she was around people she knew well and who were really close to her. What regards Dean and Sam, they've been sleeping in a normal environment after a long long time, which was relaxing.

* * *

 

Next morning Dean was woken up by a beautiful smell coming from kitchen. "Mmm, what's that nice smell?" he said as he walked into kitchen, where Sam and Ali have been chatting for some time. "Good morning," Ali greeted him. "I'm making pancakes, I remember how much you two love them," she added. "Well, that's really nice of you, thanks" Dean smiled and Sam couldn't help but think that there was something going on between the two, he knew his brother too well to know that he had a thing for this girl, but was desperately trying not to give it away because it was his close friend. "It's ok, 'my place' is posh, you're having a half board," she said jokingly and guys had to laugh at that, it was a good joke. "So, how do you like them? No, wait I'll remember," Ali said and guys stared at her with big smiles and puppy eyes and Ali couldn't help but laugh a bit, they were adorable. "Ah, I know! Sam, you like pancakes just with maple syrup and Dean you like them with cream and blueberries, am I right?" she said suddenly and looked at guys who nodded as a sign of agreement. "You got it babe," Dean added and winked at her playfully and Sam couldn't help the feeling again.

* * *

 

After they had breakfast, they decided to go and try to find out how to stop the thing, which was threatening the lives of locals. "You don't have to go with us if you don't want to, we can take care of it all by ourselves," Sam said as they were getting ready. "Yeah, Sam's right," Dean agreed with his little brother. "It's fine guys, I want to go. I need to cheer myself a bit," Ali said. "Well, if you take hunting as a way to cheer yourself up," Dean said sceptically. "Well, don't you?" Ali asked the two. "Um, I've never thought of it in that way, but you're kind of right," Dean said surprised by that thought. "You're right, but as you say Dean, it had never crossed my mind either," Sam added. "Hah, that's interesting. You don't have to thank me anyway," Ali winked at them playfully and they laughed.

* * *

 

"The full moon," Ali said all of sudden, when they were trying to figure out how to hunt down the werewolf, now that they knew it was one. "What?" Dean and Sam looked at her all confused. "Werewolves come out on full moon, right? As a coincidence there is going to be one tonight, I think this thing is just waiting for it to happen, so he can move to another place after that. Every time he does it like that, I've checked the dates and it works perfectly," Ali explained her thought. "So, he comes to town, lives there, feeds on locals, waits for full moon and then moves on?" Dean asked. "Yeah," Ali replied. "So, all we have to do is basically wait for tonight," Sam concluded. "Yes, but where are we going to find that damn thing?" Dean asked. "Well, on a full moon, werewolves go usually to place which is bit higher than the rest of the land. Luckily for us, there just one place like that in here," Ali said. "Wow, you really know a lot about this stuff, good thing we bumped into you last night," Dean said with admiration. "Yea, well, I've been a good pupil to my dad," Ali smiled sadly. "Well, he sure was a damn good teacher as well," Dean smiled at her, trying to comfort her. Sam just smiled awkwardly, again feeling weird in presence of the two of them.

* * *

 

As the night came, the three of them were waiting in impala for the werewolf to come. They were near the highest point of city, 'the hill with quotation marks' as Ali called it, because it wasn't really that high. Just as they supposed, werewolf showed up after some time and the hunting started. It was a hard battle, but they got the thing and everyone in the town was safe again.

* * *

 

Next morning Dean and Sam were just getting themselves ready to leave. "So, this is it? You are leaving now," Ali approached them as they were still in her apartment. "Listen Ali, if you want to you can come with us. We've been talking here with Sammy, and we though how good it felt last night and we worked really well as a team," Dean told her. "Guys, that's so sweet of you. Trust me, I'd really love to go with you, but I just can't leave like that, I have a work and some duties in here, you know?" Ali said. "Well, I guess that that's it then," Sam said and hugged with Ali. They weren't really hugging; he was so tall that Ali got her head hardly on his chest. "Take care Sammy," Ali smiled at him. "You too," he replied with a smile. "It was really nice to have you around again," Dean said and the two hugged as well. This was more intense hug than she had with Sam; she and Dean were always closer than she and Sam. "I'm going to miss you Dean," Ali whispered into his ear and hugged him even more tightly. "I'll miss you too," he whispered back. When they finally pulled off, Ali kissed Dean on a cheek, just as she did the first night. "Goodbye," she said finally. "Goodbye," Dean replied and dazzled in her eyes, he was really going to miss her, he never realised how much she meant to him, until now. "Goodbye," Sam said from behind awkwardly. "Bye, Sam," Ali answered him and the two brothers left her apartment. As she closed the doors, she leant her back on them and started to cry. She never thought how painful the farewell could be. All of sudden she thought, why would she stay here? Yes, she got a job there, but that wasn't really what she imagined her life to look like. Last night it felt so natural being on that hunt with guys; it felt like the right thing to do. She has had decided, she was going with them! Ali ran to window to see, that Dean and Sam were just walking towards impala, great she got some time. She quickly packed herself and ran towards boys, luckily for her they still hadn't left. "Hey, do you still have that free space?" she asked from behind their backs, guys turned and stared at her with big surprise. "For you? Always!" Dean quickly recovered from the shock. "Here, let me help you with that stuff," Sam said and took Ali's bag. "So? What made you change your mind?" Dean asked. "I don't know, I guess I miss all that hunting stuff. Last night it felt so good, almost natural," Ali answered. "And we also make a hell of a team," she then added. "Well, we're glad you changed your mind," Sam said with a smile. "Yeah, welcome on board!" Dean winked at her and the three got into impala and hit the road. It was a beginning of something new and big for all three of them.

 


	2. Games and alcohol

Dean, Sam and Ali walked in to the motel room for the first time. “What the –?!” Dean said in shock when he saw that there were just two beds in the room, one single bed and one double bed. “I’m calling bets on the single bed!” Sam shouted and quickly put his stuff on the bed. “Dude what the hell? You can’t just call bets like that! That’s unfair!” Dean argued. “Oh, well I’m the tallest and biggest out of all of us, therefore I need more space,” Sam defended himself. “Besides, it would be weird if I slept on the same bed with either of you,” he then added. “Oh, and I suppose that it’s not weird for the two us to sleep on one bed together?” Ali asked confusedly. “Well, honestly, not that much,” Sam replied. “Dude?!” Dean was even more confused than Ali. Dean and Ali then decided to give up fighting with Sam and instead of it they started unpacking themselves. When they finished, each of them sat on the one side of the bed and looked at each other awkwardly. “Ok, you know what? Let’s just make some rules,” Ali proposed finally after some time of an awkward silence between the two. “Fine,” Dean agreed. “You have your side of a bed, I have mine and no one crosses the line between them, ok?” Ali said. “I can live with that,” Dean said jokingly and winked at Ali, who laughed at it.

* * *

 

“Ok, so what we got here? Five people being killed under the same circumstances at exact same time and place,” Dean said when they were investigating the case. “I’d say we got some pretty angry spirit out there. Just don’t know what’s the motive, what connects all the victims,” he concluded. “Well, I found out that all of the victims had some dirty secrets, no one knew about. I guess that may be the reason the spirit chooses them,” Ali said. “Well, now everything what’s left is to find who the spirit is and burn its bones before he attacks again,” Dean summed up. “Yeah, that was Sam’s part, I wonder where he is,” Ali added. “I guess, we just have to wait for now,” Dean said and lay down on bed. “You’re right there’s nothing to do for now,” Ali agreed and lay next to him.

* * *

 

They’ve been lying like that for some time and they got really bored, so Dean did something he knew he’ll regret soon. He threw his pillow on Ali. “Oops,” he said playfully. “Dean what the hell?!” Ali looked at him confusedly. “Pillow fight!” he screamed with wide mischievous smile on his face, Ali knew that smile too well to know what was coming next. “Dean, no! We’re not kids anymore!” she tried to pull away a pillow with which he was pointing at her. “Oh, come on! Does that mean we can’t have a little fun?” he said playfully. “Oh, no...” Ali said knowing she’ll regret this sooner or later and she repaid Dean his turn and hit him with her pillow. Right then both of them knew the pillow fight was on. They’ve been laughing and rolling on each other for some time when suddenly Ali landed on top of Dean. “Gotcha!” she screamed playfully. “Oh, I wouldn’t say so babe!” he replied and quickly gently turned her on her back so now he was on top of her. “How do you like this?” he laughed and Ali with him. Then they suddenly stopped laughing and looked into each other’s eyes longingly. Dean smiled at Ali tenderly and she smiled back. Dean started leaning into a kiss. “Guys?!” they heard Sam who was standing in the doorway looking shocked at what he just saw. “Sam!” Ali was first to recover and gently pushed Dean away from her; he just landed on his side of bed. “Sammy!” he said whit big awkward smile. “I don’t want to know what was going on here,” Sam looked at them with disgust. “It was just a pillow fight!” Dean tried to defend himself and Ali. “Whatever, we have a case to solve and an evil spirit to kill,” Sam ended up the conversation.

* * *

 

“Ok, so for now we know the victims were being killed at same time and place and that all of them had some dirty secrets hiding from everybody else. What do you have?” Ali asked Sam as she got up from bed and walked towards the table he was at. “Um, well I know who the spirit is. It’s Sir Thomas Beardsley; he was killed by his son Jeffrey 50 years ago. His son did for the fortune he inherited after his old men passed away. The key part is that Jeffrey got away with the murder; no one ever discovered the truth; mainly because he died few days after that in a car accident. This may be the reason he chooses his victims like that, he wants everyone with a dirty secret to be punished, because his own son was never punished for it. And guess what? He died at exactly 00:00, he woke up and couldn’t sleep, so he went to kitchen to make himself some tea or whatever and he ‘fell’ down the stairs. That explains everything else,” Sam explained to Dean and Ali. “Wow, you did a really good job there man,” Dean said with admiration. “Ok, so do we know where he is buried or who the next victim is?” Ali asked. “He was buried at cemetery at his old house,” Sam was already on his laptop searching through some stuff. “I’d say that the mayor may be our next victim, I overheard him talking to some dealer, they have a meeting today at midnight in front of the town hall,” Dean said. “Great, so what are we waiting for?” Ali said and grabbed her stuff; guys just looked at her confused. “You know it’s already 23:30, do you?” she said and guys went to grab their stuff too.

* * *

 

In a few minutes, they were at the place. Dean and Ali were in impala in front of town hall waiting for the mayor and Sam went off to burn the remains. “So, um, what happened today...,” Dean started the awkward conversation. “What? You mean the moment we shared when you were laying all over me on that bed?” Ali got it straight as was her style to do it. “Dean, you’re just my friend, we’re nothing else. You know that, don’t you?” she looked at him caringly. “Yeah, I know, of course,” Dean smiled at Ali sadly, trying to hide how much it hurt him. “But you’re a dear and very close friend to me. In fact, you’re the closest friend I’ve ever got,” Ali smiled at him, she knew Dean too well to know how he felt. “Ok, let’s get this job done already,” Dean changed the topic quickly.

* * *

 

They were right about the spirit and everything else. They finished the case quickly and Dean and Ali headed towards the motel, while Sam had something to do in city and said that he’ll come later. As soon as the two of them arrived to the motel it started to snow heavily. “Wow, it’s getting pretty cold,” Ali stated when she got out of the impala. “Yeah, it’s freezing,” Dean agreed and two ran in to their motel room.

* * *

 

“Damn it!” Dean screamed. “What?” Ali’s head peeked out of bathroom as she just finished taking a shower. “The heating’s off!” Dean explained. “All of it?” she asked. “Yes, all of it,” he replied. “Damn... that’s bad. Well, give me a minute, I think I have an idea of how we can warm ourselves up,” she winked at Dean and her head disappeared in the bathroom again. “Should I be scared?” Dean said jokingly. “No not at all. In fact, I think you’re going to like it,” she replied jokingly. “Oh, dear God,” he grunted. “What?” “I said: ‘oh dear God’” “Ohh,” Ali laughed.

* * *

 

After Ali got out of bathroom she approached the wardrobe, opened it and took out all the blankets that were in it. She then put the blankets on hers and Dean’s bed (and one on Sam’s for when he comes back). Dean was just calmly observing what she was doing. Ali then started to search for something in her bag. “Ahh, here it is!” she then exclaimed and pulled out an old whiskey. Dean then sharpened and took out all of his supplies of alcohol that he got with him. “I see you got the idea,” Ali winked at him and crawled in to bed. “That’s a good idea how to get warmer,” he replied and lay next to her. “So? What’s the plan, to get drunk as much as possible?” Dean mischievously smiled at Ali. “That and maybe we can watch some cheap horror or something to get in the mood,” Ali replied and with those words she turned on the TV and started searching through the channels. “Sounds about good to me,” Dean said contentedly and opened one of the bottles. They were lucky because there was just starting one super cheap horror (or at least for them it was super cheap). So, they started watching the film and drinking. They were laughing hysterically to the stupidity of the movie and the two were having a great time. Suddenly the TV picture started to disappear. “Gah,” Dean grunted while Ali bravely climbed out of bed in her summer shorts and undershirt pyjama and tried to repair it with few punches. Fortunately, she was successful. As she was trying to reach TV her T-shirt went a bit off and showed her perfect body. “Oh, if you only weren’t my friend, damn...” Dean sighted while watching her. “Yeah, well, your bad,” Ali crawled into bed again and took a sip from his bottle. “Agh, how come it’s still so cold,” Ali said with disgust and leaned tightly next to Dean, she even put her head on his shoulder. Dean wrapped his arm around her gently and smelled her hair. “Mm, your hair smells nicely, what it is?” he asked with an interest. “Demon flavoured ghost shampoo,” Ali said jokingly. “Hm, why does that not surprise me?” Dean laughed. “I don’t know, maybe because you know me so well?” Ali replied in a joke. “Yeah, that I do, that I do,” Dean smiled happily. “I have a feeling that this is going to be a looong night, you know? Friend,” Dean added drunkenly and took a sip. “Yeah, well, we need to keep busy somehow. Friend,” Ali replied as well drunk as Dean. “What if we play truth or dare?” Dean suggested. “Nah, we need more people for it,” Ali disagreed. “Nope, we can play it just in two. Come on, it’ll be fun!” Dean poked Ali gently. “Alright then, you start.” “Ok, truth or dare?” “Dare!” “I dare you; you can’t reach the statuette on the TV!” “Ha! You just want to see my body again, don’t you? Friend. Well, let’s see about that!” and with those words Ali climbed out of the bed drunkenly and started trying to accomplish her assignment with Dean amusingly observing her. After that both of them did a few other stupid things, dared each other or demanded the truth from the other one, both of them were just really drunk. “Truth or dare,” Ali asked Dean at one point after the endless chain of the same questions. “Truth!” he exclaimed. Ali rested he head on Dean’s shoulder, while he had his arm around, they felt really comfortable sitting like that. “Ok, so umm... What do you think about me? Honestly,” she asked. “I think that you’re amazing,” Dean answered suddenly in a sober voice. “Really?” Ali was all of sudden sober as well. “Yeah, I mean, all that you’ve been trough? And you still manage to be an amazing person and the best friend,” Dean said caringly. “Wow... Well, I think that you are a great guy Dean,” Ali replied and smiled at him. For a moment they starred at each other, their heads tightly next to each other.

* * *

 

“Ugh,” Ali yawned when she woke up covered in blankets. “Morning, sunshine” Dean smiled at her. “Morning, sleeping beauty,” Sam added amusingly. “Good morning, what the hell happened last night?” Ali looked at Dean frightfully; he just smirked mischievously at her. “Oh, god, I hope we did not...” she was in shock. “Oh, no, no, no. Nothing happened, you just fainted. We were really drunk,” Dean explained. “Phew, that’s good then,” Ali laughed and Dean and Sam with her. “It’s still snowing, isn’t it?” she then asked. “Yup, it’s a snowstorm,” Sam answered. “So, no way out?” “Nope,” “What are we going to do?” “I have no idea,” “Me neither,” “Well, I know I ain’t getting drunk again,” “Me too,” “So, what’s the plan?” the three of them discussed their situation. All of sudden the lights started to go off and heard a loud swoosh. “Son of a– “ Dean grumbled. Suddenly a man in a skin trench coat appeared in front of them. “Cas! What the hell? Did you really have to scare a hell out of us?!” Dean yelled at him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, but it’s urgent,” Castiel explained. “Oh my god! You are the-you are the angel you guys told me about!” Ali’s voice was shaking with enthusiasm. “And you must be Ali, nice to meet you,” Castiel approached the girl. “It’s an honour,” the two shook hands. “Cas, you said there’s something urgent,” Sam said. “Yeah, what is so urgent?” Dean added. “You three have to get out of here,” Cas answered. “Yeah, well, that’s lovely. Don’t you think we wouldn’t love to get out of here? Hell yes! But have you seen the weather lately? There’s no way how to get out,” Dean said bit angrily. “Yeah, and why do you want us to get out?” Sam added. “I understand that and I’ll help you to get you to some safer place. You are in a great danger here,” the angel explained. “Oh, how unusual,” Ali groaned sarcastically. “What danger?” Dean asked. “Demons are after you, because the spirit you killed was in past one of them, they were trying to resurrect him,” Cas said. “What?!” all three of them said in unison in shock. “Yes, I’ll explain you the rest on the way. Now please pack your stuff, we need to go,” he added. “But where are we going?” Ali asked while packing her stuff. “Some place safe, you’ll see” Castiel answered. “Uh, so typical,” Dean mumbled.

* * *

 

On the way Castiel explained to the three what was happening. Sir Thomas Beardsley was in fact an old ally of demons; he was only possible host of one of the mightiest demons, Beelzebub. His son Jeffrey killed him on purpose, he knew about his demonic plans, therefore he got kicked be the other demons. Now, demons wanted to resurrect Sir Beardsley so Beelzebub could posses him and cause chaos. Now, they were following Dean, Sam and Ali, because they unknowingly crushed their planes.

* * *

 

Finally they arrived to an old abandoned house. “So? You call this safe, huh?” Sam asked. “It’s covered in angelic signs, demons can’t get to you,” Cas explained. “Fine, I suggest we get in,” Dean proposed and they walked towards the house. “Uh, guys...” Ali suddenly stopped and pointed in front of her. There was a huge horde of possessed people getting towards them. “Quick! Get in!” Castiel shouted. “No! You bastard! Ahhhh!” Ali squeaked when one of the demons tried to get her. “AHHH!” she screamed and Dean quickly jumped in to help her while other demons approached them as well. “Get of me!” Ali was fighting a hard battle still with the same demon who was trying to kill her. Dean tried to help her get rid of him, but other demons kept getting in his way. Unfortunately, when he finally made his way through demons to Ali, the demon stabbed a knife into her. “NOOO!” he shouted and ran towards her to catch her falling body. “Ali, nooo!” he cried while holding her in his arms. “Dean...,” she gasped and her eyes closed slowly. Suddenly all the demons disappeared; it was Castiel and other angels, they managed to get rid of them for good. “Finally!” Sam yelled. “Well, that’s awesome! Someone call 911 please for god sake!” they heard Dean who was leaning over Ali’s wounded body. “Oh my god!” Sam finally realised what happened and pulled out his phone to call ambulance. “Oh, no,” said Cas who quickly approached Dean and sat next to him. “What?!” Dean screamed with tears in his eyes at angel who observing the knife that cut Ali. “It’s an ancient knife, made by angels. I’m not sure of anyone who gets stabbed with him can be ever healed,” “What? No, no, no. You have to do something with it, please. I beg you try something, anything!” Dean cried. “Ambulance is going to be here in 5 minutes,” they heard Sam from backwards. “I’ll try everything that’s in my power, I promise,” Cas assured Dean.


	3. Always here for you!

Dean walked in to a white hospital room. Ali was lying there in bed covered in blankets; she was in coma for now. Dean sat on her bed and gently took her hand into his. His sad eyes starred at her unconscious body. “I’m not sure if you can hear me, but I hope you do, because I need to tell you something important,” he started. “The truth is,” he paused for a while “that I love you. Please don’t bail on me! Cas promised he’ll do everything what’s in his powers. Please don’t go away; I beg you don’t leave me here like this. I need you!” he finally confessed and tears ran down his face. “Dean you need to go now, I’m sorry,” Castiel told him from behind his back. “Uh, I know,” Dean heavily got up. “Please, be careful,” Dean said on his departure. “Don’t worry, I’ll do my best,” the angel reassured him.

* * *

 

As he walked out of the room, Dean sat on bench in front of it. Lot of things run through his head, but all of them had one thing in common, they were about Ali. He started remembering all the things the two of them went through together.

* * *

* * *

 

_“I can’t believe they bailed on us like that,” 18-year old Ali said annoyed. “Yeah, I mean it’s a senior prom! There are certain things people don’t do to each other and bailing on your prom date is one them,” Dean agreed. The two were sitting on a bench, still in shock that both of their prom dates bailed on them just a day before prom. “Well, screw them! We still can go together, right?” Ali said all of sudden and Dean looked at her confused. “Oh, c’mon! I mean, we go together just as two friends supporting each other,” she explained. “I think that’s a great idea,” Dean suddenly stood up. “Come here,” he then added and took her hand. “Alicia Richards, will you do me an honour and go with me to our senior prom?” he asked her, trying to be all serious. “Oh, my god! I can’t believe Dean Winchester just asked me to go with him on a prom! Of course yes! Girls are going to be so jealous!” Ali screamed jokingly.”Well, that’s great! Yay!” Dean said playfully and two jumped and laughed while holding their hands. Ali then spontaneously hugged Dean. “Don’t worry, we’ll gonna have fun,” she winked at her friend mischievously, Dean just smiled at her. “Ok, I have to go now. See you later!” Ali cheerfully said goodbye and run away. “All right, I guess I pick you tomorrow at 7!” he screamed after her and waved. Tomorrow evening Dean arrived at Ali’s house exactly at 7 o’clock, just as he said. Ali’s mom opened the door. “Hello, Dean! Come in, Ali will be ready in a minute,” she greeted him and he walked in along with his little brother Sam and dad John. “Ali, dear! Dean is here!” she shouted at her daughter. “Great! I’ll be there in a sec!” Ali replied from upstairs. “Hey guys!” Carmen, Ali’s little sister, cheerfully greeted them. “Hey Carrie!” the three Winchesters greeted her. “John, you bastard!” Ali’s dad greeted his friend. “Dave, you little shit!” he greeted back and the two disappeared into the living room. “You two, keep an eye on them. There’s something fishy going on,” Dean worried Carrie and Sam. “Don’t worry, we will,” the two answered and disappeared in to the living room as well. “Hey, Dean,” Ali greeted her friend as she went downstairs. She was wearing a simple red dress which perfectly matched her dark brown eyes. Her dark curly loose hair was slightly gelled so it would stand still. This was for a first time when Dean saw her hair like that, she got her hair usually in ponytail. “Wow, you look stunning,” he complimented Ali. “Thank you, you look great in that suit as well,” Ali said as she finally reached to him and both smiled at each other. “Uh, yeah and I got you this,” he pulled out a beautiful corsage. “Dean, it’s beautiful, I love it!” Ali was thrilled as Dean put the corsage on her hand. “Oh, finally! You two look adorable together! Look guys! Aren’t Ali and Dean cute?” Ali’s mom cut them off. “Wait, your dad and Sam are here as well? Why?” Ali asked in confusion, their dads completely ignoring them. “Yeah, our dads are apparently working on some case together and Sammy is staying here with your mom and Carrie,” Dean answered. “Oh, god... Do they really have to do it on the night of our prom?” Ali sighted and her hair bounced a little which made Dean laugh. “What?” Ali noticed it. “Your hair... it’s just... oh, nothing,” Dean gasped under a strict look of his friend. “Now, come on you two. I want to take a picture of you, so get together,” Ali’s mom urged them. “Mom, is this really necessary?” Ali asked annoyed while her mom was preparing them for a photo. “Yes, it is. How many times am I going to have an opportunity to see you two like this?” she opposed. “Well, that’s a valid argument,” Dean agreed and Ali laughed. “Now, stand still and smile!” and click the photo was already taken. “I think we should be going or else we’re going to be late,” Ali urged Dean. “Ok, have fun and enjoy the night,” Ali’s mom hugged each of them. “Dean! Take good care of her!” Ali’s dad suddenly shouted after Dean. “Don’t worry sir, she’s safe with me,” Dean reassured him. “Bye guys!” Dean and Ali said to their families. “Bye!” they answered in unison. “Have fun!” Sam and Carrie added. “Thanks guys,” the two responded and Ali quickly grabbed Dean’s hand and they disappeared outside. The prom didn’t last for long when Dean’s and Ali’s fathers interrupted it, because somewhere around was the demon they were hunting. It was not a ‘yellow-eyed demon’ but still it was a demon they needed to hunt down. They caused a total chaos, but finally they managed to get the demon and take it to some other place. “Ali? Where are you?” Dean was looking outside the school for Ali who ashamed disappeared in the chaos. “Oh, here you are! You scared me!” Dean said with a relief when he found her sitting on a bench in front of school. “Yay, you find me!” Ali said a bit angrily. “Hey, you alright?” Dean asked worriedly as he sat on a bench next to her. “No, no I am not! Why they always have to ruin everything nice we have? Huh? I mean we were having such a good time and then they had to appear all of sudden and ruin it!” she complained. “You were having a good time with me?” Dean asked in a surprise. “Of course, you were awesome,” Ali smiled at him. “Yeah, mocking everyone’s outfits was pretty fun,” he laughed. “And putting holy water in their drinks was even more fun,” Ali now laughed too. “Hm, we had a pretty damn good time, didn’t we?” Dean smiled at Ali happily. “Yeah, hell we did!” she smiled at him as well. “Well, then let’s end it up traditionally,” Dean suddenly stood up. They could hear Queen’s ‘Somebody to love’ coming from school. “Dean? What are you doing?” Ali looked at him shocked. “Ehmhm,” he cleared his throat.”Can I have this dance with you Ali?” he proposed and looked her deeply into eyes. “Of course you can Dean,” she smiled at him and stood up. He took her hand to help her. Ali then put her hands around Dean’s neck and rested her head on his shoulder, he gently put his hands around his waist and they slowly danced like that to the sound of ‘Somebody to love’. “I love this song,” Ali said. “Yeah, it’s my favourite Queen song too,” Dean agreed. “Thank you Dean. Thank you for everything and for the night,” Ali whispered in to his shoulder. “I thank you too,” he gently kissed the top of her head and hugged her more tightly; Ali just bundled into him more. In that moment everyone could see how close friends they were._

* * *

* * *

 

Dean took out of his pocket an old photo. It was his and Ali’s prom photo; her mother took about those 10 years ago. He found it in Ali’s stuff doctors gave to him when they arrived to hospital. He just silently starred at the photo; he couldn’t believe Ali had with her all the time. “Wow, you two look great together,” Sam said as he sat next to Dean and saw the photography. “Yeah, thanks,” Dean gasped sadly. “Hey, man, I’m sure she’ll be alright!” Sam tried to encourage his big brother. “I know how much you care about her,” he added and Dean looked at him in shock. “Oh, c’mon. I’m your brother, I know you the best. I always knew you had a soft spot to her. I mean, honestly I never saw you caring that much for a girl,” Sam explained and looked encouragingly at his brother. “Thanks man,” Dean smiled at him.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Castiel walked out of Ali’s room. “So?” Dean nervously stood up. “She’ll be fine. She needs to rest a bit now, but when she wakes up she’s going to be alright,” Cas informed Dean and Sam. “Phew, that’s great! Thank you man!” Dean impulsively hugged Cas who just awkwardly smiled. “See, I told you,” Sam tapped Dean’s shoulder enthusiastically. “Can I see her now?” Dean asked. “No, as I said, she needs to rest now,” Cas answered. “Alright,” Dean gasped. “Come on, you need to rest a bit,” Sam proposed to Dean. “You’re right, I could really use some sleep,” Dean agreed and they went off to their motel.

* * *

 

Tomorrow morning, Dean went to hospital to see Ali. He took deep breath and knocked on the door. “Hey,” he peeked his head trough the door. “Hey,” Ali greeted him with a big smiled. She really looked better. “How you feel?” Dean asked as he sat next to her on a bed. “I feel much better, thank you,” she answered. “Hey, um, I was wondering, while you were in a coma, did you hear anything?” he asked. “Oh, you mean the stuff you told me? Of course, I heard everything. Dean,” she paused to take a deep breath and looked him straight into eyes. “I really don’t want to talk about it now. Let’s just celebrate that I’m alright. We can solve that later, huh?” she smiled at him caringly. “Uh, I guess you’re right. I was just wondering, you know?” Dean agreed. “Yeah, I get it,” Ali said. “I believe that this is yours,” he handed Ali the photography. “Thank you!” she took the photo and smiled at him. “Hey!” Sam cheerfully walked into room with Cas following his footsteps. “Hi,” Castiel greeted them as well. “Hi, guys! It’s so nice to see you!” Ali said cheerfully. Cas and Sam sat themselves around Ali’s bed. “Castiel, I don’t how to thank you for what you did for me. I mean, I even don’t know what you exactly did and to be honest I’m not even sure if I want to know it, but thank you. It’s just so...,” Ali starred at the angel. “Oh, please it was nothing, I was just doing my job,” he smiled at her. “Now, I suggest that after they let you out of hospital we go celebrate somewhere,” Sam suggested. “That’s a very nice idea, but honestly I’m not sure if we’ll have time for it,” she looked worriedly at all three guys. “Ah, that... Well, the truth is we have one job to do before we leave. Although, it’s going to take place at the annual city dance ball, so we can use it as an opportunity to celebrate after we finish the work,” Castiel said and Sam, Dean and Ali looked at him confused, they would never expect that something like that would come out of his mouth. “What?” he starred at them even more confused. “Nothing,” they laughed. “I just think that Ali should stay behind, she still not in a condition to hunt,” Dean said and looked at Ali worriedly. “I can only agree with you,” Castiel said. “Yeah, me too,” Sam added. “Hey! And I don’t get a word?!” Ali said angrily. “No!” the three guys exclaimed in unison. “Oh, ok, fine, just calm down,” Ali laughed. “But you arrive later and we celebrate,” Sam smiled at her friendly. “Can’t wait,” Ali smiled.

* * *

 

Guys were just getting ready for the action; they were packing some supplies and stuff. “You know Dean, I really think you should do it,” Sam said all of sudden. “What?” Dean looked at him confused. “Ask tonight Ali to date you,” Sam explained. “You think?” “Of course, I’m on your site; I’ll help you with anything you’ll need for it.” “Well, thanks Sammy. Actually I have a clear picture in my head how it should look like.” “Great, you tell me on the way,” Sam ended up the conversation. “What does he tell you on the way?” Ali busted in. “Uh, nothing, just how the plan goes,” Dean improvised. “So, you’re already going, huh?” she asked. “Yup, Cas will be waiting there for us,” Sam answered. “Here, let me get that,” Ali came close to Dean and rearranged his scruffy tie as both he and Sam were dressed up in suits. “Here you go, now you look great,” she said as she finished and with her hand still on Dean’s tie. For a moment they stood like that and looked into each other’s eyes. Sam was standing behind and smiling with satisfaction. “Hmhm,” Dean cleared his throat. “I think we should be going,” he added and with that he let go off Ali. Guys picked their stuff. “Ok, I guess I see you later, then,” Ali said as guys left.

* * *

 

After few hours Ali arrived at the place. She was wearing a white cocktail dress and she got her hair in a French braid. “Hey Sammy,” Ali greeted her friend. “Hey, you look great!” he greeted her back. “Thanks. Where’s Dean?” she asked. “Oh, he told me to give you this,” he smiled cheerfully and handed her a piece of paper. “Thank you,” she took the paper and read. “What the hell does this mean?” she asked confused. “Can’t tell ya. I guess you’ll just have to go and discover it,” he winked at her. “I can’t believe this,” she mumbled and with that she left. She got outside in to a backyard, it was pretty dark but she could clearly see the paper arrows pointing a way where she should go. “Oh, dear god,” she gasped and went the way. When she reached the end she quietly stood in a shock. Dean was waiting there for her. He was standing in the middle of an old bower. She could hear playing ‘Somebody to love’ from somewhere. “Wow, Dean...” she finally gasped and walked towards him. “This is just...” she was stunned. Dean was just smiling at her happily. “You look just simply perfect,” he said as she stood in front of him. “Thank you, you look amazing too,” smiled at him and put her hands around his neck. “THIS is amazing,” she added look around and finally starred into his eyes. Dean put his hands around Ali’s waist and they slowly danced. She hugged him tightly and looked across his shoulder. “Ali, I-“ Dean started but she stopped him by putting a finger on his lips. “Don’t... I know,” she fixed him with her eyes. Then she pulled in slowly and intensively kissed him on lips. Dean kissed back; it felt so great, like it was always meant to be. “I love you too,” Ali said when they finished kissing and starred at Dean deeply. “Really? I mean um...” his voice was shaking with happiness. Ali just laughed and put her head on his shoulder and hugged him. “That’s just great,” he smiled happily and both of them laughed. “I’m going to be honest with you, I was really scared how this will end up,” he confessed. “You are silly and cute,” Ali laughed and they stared into each other and touched with their foreheads. Dean then leaned in to kiss Ali again, it felt like infinity and both of them highly enjoyed it.


	4. Angel troubles

“Ali! Wake up!” Dean gently pushed Ali sleeping in the back of impala. “What? Are we there yet?” she asked sleepishly. “No, we’re just stopping by the gas station and I wondered if you want something to eat,” he explained. “Aw, that’s so sweet of you, but no thanks, I’m ok,” she smiled at him and continued sleeping; Dean just leaned in to kiss her on her forehead. “Alright then, sleep tight,” he smiled at her and she smiled back.

* * *

 

“Aaaah,” Ali yawned as he woke up, still in the back of impala. “You slept well?” Sam asked curiously. “Yeah, great, but my neck hurts as hell,” she answered. “Don’t worry about that, I’ll give you a massage as soon as we arrive,” Dean winked at her in rear-view mirror. “Fine with me,” Ali winked back. “Oh, you two should get a room,” Sam said in slight disgust. “I thought you wanted us to get together?” Ali asked confused. “Yeah, of course and you have no idea how much I’m happy for you, but there’s always some limit,” he explained. “Enough of it, we have arrived. Ta-dah!” Dean interrupted them. “Finally!” Ali laughed. “Hey, you! How long does it take you to get here!” a bearded man in an old cap greeted them. “Bobby!” Dean and Sam greeted him back and the three hugged. “It’s nice to see you boys. Ah, here she goes, my little girl. I see you took good care of her,” Bobby smiled at Ali. “Uncle Bobby!” she greeted him with a big smile and two hugged tightly. “It’s SO good to see you!” Ali said still smiling at her uncle. “It’s great to see you too sweetheart!” Bobby replied. Ali didn’t call him uncle just like that, Bobby was her real uncle, him and Ali’s mother were brother and sister. “So, you two are now together, huh?” Bobby asked Dean and Ali while the four of them walked towards his house. “Yeah, yeah we are,” Dean said and happily smiled and put his hand protectively around Ali’s waist. “Well, that’s just great! I’m happy for you kiddos!” Bobby smiled at them. “Thank you uncle Bobby, that means a lot for us,” Ali said happily as they finally got into the house. “So, Bobby, what exactly is the case ab-“ Sam started but was interrupted.*SWOOSH* Castiel suddenly appeared in front of the four of them. “Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt,” he greeted them. “Oh, not again!” Ali whined remembering her previous not so good experience with the angel’s arrival. “What? Oh, no, this is not going to be like the last time,” Cas tried to reassure Ali. “Yeah, he was invited this time,” Bobby explained knowing what happened. “Good,” Ali respired. “Alrighty, where did we stop? Oh, yeah, what is this case about?” Dean quickly got them on the topic again. “There is, what appears to be a wounded angel somewhere here, he has a wounded wing and can’t go anywhere, thus is trapped and demons can get it easily,” Bobby explained. Dean, Ali and Sam just stared at him and Cas confusedly. “We need to help it, or else it gets killed. When angel’s wings get hurt or break, it means that they loose most of their powers and are much more weak and vulnerable than ever,” Castiel explained. “So, um, it’s in the human body I guess?” Ali asked. “Yes, as far as I’m concerned it should be a woman,” the angel answered. “Uh, ok, but how do we find it and help it?” Sam asked. “That won’t be easy, but there is one way, I’ll show you later. As soon as we find it, we need to get the angel to a safe place and I can help him then,” Castiel said. “Alright, can I just have one more question?” Sam asked. “Sure.” “Well, um, how did you find out that there is a wounded angel somewhere?” “That’s easy, all the plants, about 10km around the place where the wounded angel is, are growing spontaneously, that means he’s somewhere around. Also, there have been three white explosions out of nowhere in that area as well. The explosions are the way a wounded angel calls for a help,” Castiel patiently explained. “So, it’s some kind of SOS?” Dean asked. “Exactly,” the angel stared at him as was his habit. “Now, that you three know everything you needed to know, let’s get to work!” Bobby encouraged them.

* * *

 

Castiel showed them the method; they used a drop of his blood on a special amulet and put the amulet on a map. Then the amulet should show them where the angel or at least the nearest location is. Castiel also told them how wounded angel is healed; it can be done only by an archangel who’s responsible for that certain angel. Archangels are somehow superiors to angels. One group consisted by Ali, Dean and Bobby was looking for a location where the wounded angel is while other group being Castiel and Sam was doing a research about the archangels. “Agh, I need a little break, I’m going for a walk, who’s with me?” Ali asked after a long of working out where the angel is. “I am!” Dean energetically stood up. “Uh, alright, I think all of us would use a break and maybe some food. What do you say we stop in the city to eat something, because, let’s be honest there’s really not much to eat at my place, besides the beer and soda,” Bobby proposed and everyone agreed. “Ok,” Cas stood up and started to put his fingers on Dean, Ali, Sam and Bobby’s foreheads. “Oh, no, no. No, zapping Cas, not this time. We’re going the old-fashioned way. You know, by the car,” Dean quickly stopped him. “But why? This would be much faster,” angel was confused. “Just no, Cas,” Dean strictly looked at him and took out his car keys. “Let’s go,” Dean urged everybody. “Dean, wait,” Bobby stopped him on the way out of the house. “I need to talk to you for a sec,” he explained while everyone left. “Ok, what is it, Bobby,” Dean looked at him worriedly. “It’s about Ali, I-I just want you to take good care of her. She’s a good girl, so please don’t hurt her,” Bobby looked Dean deeply into eyes. “Don’t worry Bobby, I love her very much. I understand what you mean, but Ali’s different than the other girls, she’s special to me, I would never hurt her,” Dean reassured the old man. “Ok, I’m calmer now,” Bobby said with a relief. “You know, when her mother was dying she told me to take good care of her little girl and to make sure she won’t get hurt, you know?” Bobby explained. “I didn’t know that...,” said Ali who heard everything the two men talked about. “Hey, you were listening?” “I-um, I just happened to hear something as I came back for my phone.” “Ah, well, it doesn’t matter, does it?” Bobby gave up. “Now, really, mom told you that?” Ali asked still in a slight shock. “Yeah, sure and I want to keep my promise,” the old man smiled at her. “Thank you!” she hugged him. “And don’t worry, I’m safe with Dean,” she glanced at Dean and they shared a kissed. “Guys, you coming or what?” Sam shouted at them while waiting at the impala with Cas. “In fact, I think mom would be thrilled if she knew me and Dean are dating,” Ali stated as the three of them walked towards Sam and Cas. “I bet she would,” Dean agreed with laughter.

* * *

 

After they had lunch, they decided to go look for the angel, as it was supposed to be somewhere around. The five of them parted different ways. Bobby went back home to do some research, Castiel disappeared somewhere to get more information about the archangel, Sam went to find the angel and Dean with Ali went looking around with him. At one point the three of them parted as there were two possible ways where to go. Sam went alone one way and Dean and Ali went together the other way. “Wow, it’s nice to be alone for a change,” Dean stated, putting his arm comfortably around Ali. “Yeah, you’re right,” Ali agreed and the two kissed. “You know, I was thinking, it’s been a few weeks since we got together and we still didn’t have the first date,” Dean said. “It’s been exactly three weeks and six days, and yeah you’re right,” Ali replied. “Wow, you count it?” Dean looked at Ali with a proud surprise. “Yeah, of course,” she smiled. “Well, what do you say about tonight?” “Tonight, what?” “Our first date!” “Aw!” “So, you’re in?” “Hell yeah!” “Oh, please, no hell!” the two laughed.  

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Sam was trying really hard to find the wounded angel. Suddenly he heard a loud scream. “Hey! Is anybody out there?” he asked suspiciously as he walked in to the dark alley. “Help! Here!” a girly voice cried. Sam followed the sound. “Oh, my god!” he screamed as he finally saw in the light of his flashlight what he was speaking with. It was a young woman, about his age, she looked weak and around her was a white aura of a light. “Are you the-?” Sam fascinatingly asked. “Yes, I am and you must be Sam Winchester,” the girl answered. “Here, let me help you,” he walked towards her. “Can you stand?” “I am afraid I’m too weak for that. I’ve tried a few times and I always ended up on floor,” she explained. “Alright, let me get you then,” Sam said and took the girl slowly into his arms. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine,” he assured her. “Thank you,” she smiled at him. She was truly beautiful, with long blond hair, bright blue eyes and dressed up into jeans and white blouse, she really looked like an angel, no one could mistake her for not being one. “What’s your name?” Sam asked with an interest as he carried her from the alley. “Emma,” she answered. “Well, nice to meet you Emma. Can I ask, what exactly happened to you?” “It’s long story, I’ll tell you later.” Uh, ok,” Sam answered. “Dean, Ali, I found her, you can quit looking!” he then screamed hoping the two will hear him. “Ah, here you are!” Dean exclaimed when the two found Sam and Emma. “And that must be the angel,” Dean looked at Emma. “Hi, I’m Emma and you must be Dean and Ali, nice to meet you,” Emma greeted them politely. “Nice to meet you too,” the two answered. “Alright, let’s get her to Bobby’s now, I don’t think we have much time,” Sam proposed and they went towards the impala.

* * *

 

“Ok, so now what do we do?” Sam asked as they arrived to Bobby with the angel. “I don’t know, I guess we’ll have to wait for-“Bobby started but was interrupted by a loud *SWOOH* as Castiel appeared before them. “Well, for him! For god’s sake, am I ever going to finish my sentence?!” he asked angrily. “I’m afraid not,” Ali jokingly whispered to her uncle. “Castiel?!” “Emma!” both of the angels exclaimed in a surprise. “So, I guess, no need for introduction,” Sam said awkwardly. “Castiel, what the hell are you doing here?” Emma asked concerned. “I heard some angel was wounded and I wanted to help, I never would have dreamed it was you. What happened to you?” he explained as he walked towards the sofa she was lying on. “I got attacked by a demon, she was really powerful and we fought for a long time until both of us did not nearly die. I think she is also badly wounded, at least it looked like it to me,” Emma said. “Alright, do you know who demon was?” Cas asked. “I think her name was Ruby, or something like that,” she answered. “Ruby?!” Dean, Sam, Bobby, Ali and Castiel yelled in unison. “I see you know her,” Emma stated. “That bitch!” Dean relieved himself. “What did she do to you?” Emma asked with an interest. “Long story, we’ll have time for that later,” Sam answered her. “Ok, now everything that’s left is to find the archangel. Any progress Cas?” Ali asked. “Yeah, well, from what I heard her archangel is gone and no one wanted to tell me where he is or who he is,” Castiel explained. “Oh, no,” Emma said all of sudden. “What?” Castiel asked her. “I can’t believe you don’ remember who it is,” she said. “Wait, him?” Cas was shocked. “Yeah, him,” she assured Cas. “Who?” Sam, Dean, Ali and Bobby shouted in unison. Unfortunately they didn’t get the answered as a demon appeared out of nowhere and smashed Castiel, after that both of them disappeared with a loud explosion.

* * *

 

“Everyone ok?” Dean asked as the situation calmed down a bit. “Yeah,” Sam, Bobby, Ali and Emma answered him. “Where’s Castiel?” Emma asked worriedly. “He disappeared with the demon,” Ali replied. “Oh, no! We need to help him!” Emma tried stand up but was quickly pulled away by Sam. “Yeah, WE need to help him, but YOU need to rest,” he explained. “B-but, he’s my brother, I want to help him,” Emma cried. “Yeah, we get you’re all one big family and he’s you’re brother. Well, don’t worry we’ll find him,” Dean reassured him. “No, you don’t understand. He’s my real brother, not like the other ones, we are some kind of angelic twins, if you know what I mean,” she explained. “What?!” Bobby, Ali, Dean and Sam asked in unison of a shock. “Yeah, well now you know and I hope you understand,” Emma looked at them with hope. “Wow, I didn’t know that something like existed in your world,” Sam said with surprise. “Well, what did you think? That you were the first species to have twins? God had to start somewhere,” the angel explained. “That actually makes sense,” Sam admitted. “Ok, so now about your archangel,” Bobby tried to get on track again. “Oh, yeah, well. He’ll be hard to find,” Emma sighted. Suddenly the house shook and they heard the loudest swoosh ever. “Oh, not again,” Al sighted. “Howdy,” a tiny man with slightly blond hair and almond eyes greeted them as he walked into the room. “Oh, no, you! What are you doing here Trickster?” Dean asked with disgust. “Oh, please, you know that’s not my actual name, so please don’t call me that way,” he said calmly. “Gabe,” Emma looked at Gabriel/ Trickster. “Gabe?!” Sam was confused. “Oh, yeah you know, some kids upstairs used to even give me a nickname,” Gabriel smiled as he sat on sofa next to Emma. “I don’t even know who came up with the nickname, was it you?” he asked Emma. “Yeah, I believe so,” she answered staring at him. “Oh, of course, you were always my favourite. The only one who understood my way,” he touched her cheek gently. “Wait, so this is your archangel? Him?” Dean asked still not believing it. “Someone is a bright head here,” Gabriel mocked him. “Well, haha. What do you want?” Dean said angrily. “I just want to help Emma here, nothing else. You see, this creature is dear to me,” he explained and looked at Emma. “B-but, you left us,” she gasped in shock. “Yeah, well no time to talk about that now, we can do that later,” archangel smiled at her. “We just need to get you better now,” he added and put his hand on Emma’s forehead and she closed her eyes, knowing what follows. “Ok, now prepare for a little explosion,” he warned the four humans in the room. After that there was a loud explosion and a white light flooded the room. It lasted few minutes and then everything went back to normal. “So, how do you feel?” Gabriel asked Emma. “Much better,” she smiled at him. “Great, now’s time to get back you’re brother,” he stood up and helped Emma to stand up as well. “You going with us?” he asked Dean, Sam, Bobby and Ali who were standing there quietly still in shock; the four of them just nodded their heads in agreement. “Great, let’s go,” archangel said joyfully and before anyone could protest he cracked fingers and zapped them in to some unknown place.


	5. Family, friends and lovers

They were in an old abandoned house, suddenly there was a loud scream heard out of somewhere. “Cas!” Emma shouted and run in a direction of the sound. “Wait! Emma, you can’t go there just like that, we have no idea who is there with Castiel or how many of them are there. We need to have some plan,” Gabriel stopped her. “Uh, I guess you right. So, um, any ideas?” Emma looked from one to the other from their group until her eyes met with Sam’s who was standing at the end of the line. Emma starred at Sam for a long time, she kind of trusted him the most since he saved her. “Well, um, I think that first we need distraction, then we can get to Cas and help him and eventually get rid of the demon or demons,” Sam finally said after a long awkward silence. “I think that’ll do. Dean and Ali will do the distraction part, me and Sam will stay as backup in a case of emergency and you two angels go get the third angel,” Bobby said like a true leader.

* * *

 

“This may be actually fun,” Ali stated as her and Dean walked across the long hallway preparing for their attack. “Yeah... Well, I really hope we’re going to make it till tonight,” Dean answered sceptically. “Yeah, I hope for that too,” Ali smiled. “Ok, ready?” she added as they drew last devil’s trap. “Baby, I was born ready!” Dean said playfully and both of them laughed. “Hey, yo! Want some fresh meat?” he then yelled provocatively at the demon standing in room near the room Castiel was held in. “Ha, you really think that you can do something to us?” demon laughed evilly as three other demons appeared behind his back. “No, but we can distract you,” Dean uncovered devil’s trap demon was standing in. “Damn!” demon relieved himself. Dean and Ali then easily trapped other three demons as well. “Ok, now what?” Ali asked impatiently. “I guess we just wait,” Dean stated.

* * *

 

“The way is clear, we can go now,” Gabriel told Emma and the two walked towards the room Castiel was held in. “Get of my brother you bitch!” Emma shouted at Ruby who was leaning across Castiel, seemingly beating him up. “Oh, nice to meet you again. I see you got better,” Ruby turned to Emma. “So did you. Now, I’m going to tell you this for the last time and next time you’re dead. GET-OF-MY-BROTHER!” Emma said calmly. “Oh, why should I do that? My boss wants you two dead, but unfortunately because of your relationship, I need to do it separately. Well, maybe now that you’re here I can kill two birds with one stone,” demon laughed evilly. “What makes you think you can do that?” Gabriel asked as he appeared behind Emma. “You?!” Ruby screamed frightfully. “Yes, him,” Emma warningly answered. “Now, get off him!” she added angrily and with that Emma threw herself on Ruby who then landed on the other side of room. “Cas? You alright?” Emma asked caringly and kneeled next to her brother who was bleeding. “Hey? You’ll be fine, don’t worry,” she hugged him and put his head on her chest. “It’s going to be ok,” she calmed him down and hugged his half-unconscious body more tightly. With a pain in her eyes, Emma looked at Gabriel and nodded at him. “Emma, don’t...” Castiel said weakly all of sudden. “Don’t worry,” she reassured him. “Should I?” Gabriel asked. “Just do it,” Emma replied. “Guys? You ready?” Gabriel asked. “Yeah!” Dean, Ali, Sam and Bobby answered from behind as they were in different rooms. Everybody then knew that the fight was on. The four hunters started to exorcise as much demons as they could, while archangel was getting ready for the big finale. “You son of a-“ Ruby tried to throw herself at Gabriel who just calmly pushed her away. Ruby was lying on the floor stunned when she saw a dark silhouette leaning over her. “You disappointed me child,” a man spoke and put his hand over her face. “No! Please, no!” demon cried. “I’m sorry,” man evilly smiled at her. “Lucifer...” Emma gasped in shock. “Ha, nice to see you two together,” Lucifer finally noticed Emma and Castiel. “Gabriel! Now!” she shouted at the Gabriel who was standing there with closed eyes concentrating on something. “Alright, here goes nothing,” archangel announced as he opened his eyes. Then the white light flooded the whole place.

* * *

 

“Au!” the various screams were heard as the four people and three angels landed in Bobby’s living room. “I’m never ever again doing this!” Ali angrily stood up. “Me, too!” Winchester brothers agreed in unison. “Bobby? Are you alright?” Ali worriedly asked as they haven’t heard a word from him. “Yeah, I’m fine,” the old man grunted. “Castiel!” Emma cried over her brother’s body. “How is he?” Dean asked looking worried about his friend. “It’s pretty bad, but nothing I can’t fix,” Gabriel answered him. “Here, help me to get him to a bed,” Gabriel looked at Dean seeking his help. The two then proceeded to take Cas into their arms and carried him to bedroom. “Wait!” Emma painfully stood up to follow them but immediately fainted. “Whoa,” Sam caught her in his arms. “Sam, please, can you carry her here as well?” Gabriel asked him. “Sure,” Sam answered and with that he took Emma into his arms. “Thanks, that’s for the second time today,” Emma weakly smiled at him. “No problem,” he smiled back. “Alrighty, now give me some time and then we can discuss everything what happened,” Gabriel told them and closed the doors of room Castiel and Emma were in. The archangel walked out of the room after few minutes. “They’ll be alright, they just need to be some time alone together,” he announced.

* * *

 

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Castiel yelled at his sister. “I just wanted to help you, that’s all! You should be thankful to me, because you’ll be dead by now if I didn’t come!” Emma opposed. “Um, yeah, I guess you’re right. Thank you,” he looked at her ashamed of his previous behaviour. “I just didn’t want you to get hurt, that’s all,” he then added. “I know and thank you too. If you hadn’t started looking for me, I’d be dead by now as well,” she smiled at him. “Well, I didn’t know it was you...” “Don’t you tell me you haven’t felt anything weird at all!” “Well, I had this weird feeling, somehow I knew something’s wrong.” “See? That’s what thought. I also felt you’re somewhere close,” the two siblings discussed their situation. “It’s nice to see you after so long time,” Emma then added and hugged her brother. “It’s nice to see you too,” he hugged her back.

* * *

 

It took them some time, but Emma and Castiel finally walked out of the room. “I guess, you deserve to know what happened,” Castiel awkwardly starred at the crowd. “Yeah, hell we do, Cas!” Dean was angry. “Hey, just calm down, no need for hard feelings, right?” Emma looked at Dean warningly. “So, um, where do we start?” Cas was trying to get on topic. “I guess Emma had already told you that we are angelic twins,” he started. “Yeah, but why didn’t you tell us you have a twin, Cas?” Sam asked. “We didn’t keep much in contact you see,” Cas tried to explain. “Why wouldn’t you keep in contact with your family?” Ali was confused. “Because it would weaken us up,” Emma explained. “I’m afraid I don’t follow,” Bobby couldn’t understand. “Well, you see, angelic twins have a very powerful bond. It so powerful, that if one of them gets hurt, the other one gets hurt as well. Therefore we couldn’t stay in contact, because it would be dangerous for both of us. Being apart made us independent of the other one, so if either of us was hurt the other one was still safe. Still the connection is so strong that even if we just saw each other we started to be more vulnerable, that’s why Emma was so weak when we arrived here,” Cas told them and everyone was just staring at him in a pure shock. “Well, now it all makes sense,” Dean was first to dare to speak. “I just don’t understand why Ruby said that her boss wanted you both dead and why Lucifer appeared there all of sudden,” Gabriel was clearly concerned about something. “I have no idea,” Emma said. “Me neither,” Cas added. “Well, I think we should find out as much about that as we can,” archangel stated and with that he disappeared. “I think that you should go now,” Castiel awkwardly pointed out to Emma. “What?! No! I’m not going anywhere this time! I’m bored of being away from you. I understand that it’s better that way for us, but I’m sick of pretending that my brother doesn’t exist,” Emma looked deeply into Cas eyes. “I know, but I-I...” Cas’s voice was broken. “I know you feel the same Cas and I’m sure we can solve our problem in some different way. I just don’t know how exactly yet, but we should at least try it, don’t you think?” Emma approached him. “I guess you’re right, we have to find a way,” he smiled at Emma and she smiled back. “Alright, now that everything’s solved I have some of my own things to do, if you’ll excuse me,” Dean suddenly said. “Wait, what?” Ali was surprised. “Well, you know, arrangements for tonight, night is close, I don’t have much time if we want to catch it today,” Dean smiled at her mischievously. “Oh, that so sweet of you,” Ali smiled at him as well. “Alright, I have to go now, see you later, I’ll text you the details,” Dean kissed her and with that he left. “Ok, see you,” Ali shouted after him.

* * *

 

It hadn’t passed an hour since Dean left when Ali received text message. _‘Come to Blue moon hotel at 7 p.m., room 36, dress casually, nothing formal. Love you, Dean,’ ‘Ok, be there, can’t wait. Love you too, Ali,’_ she replied him. “Hey, anyone going to city?” she asked her friends. “Yeah, I and Emma were thinking about going for a stroke. I’ll drive,” Sam answered. “Bobby, can we borrow one car?” he then asked. “Sure, you know where the keys are,” Bobby said. “Alright, let’s go you two,” Sam looked at Emma and Ali.

* * *

 

Ali came to motel at exactly 7 p.m., it wasn’t some extra fancy place, but Ali didn’t care. She knocked on the door of room 36. “Hey, you’re precise,” Dean opened the door and smiled at her. “Hi,” Ali smiled and kissed him. “Come in,” he invited her. “Wow,” Ali gasped as she walked in. “Well, it’s nothing special. I didn’t have much time,” he explained. “What? I don’t care, it’s nice, I like it,” she looked at him lovingly. There was a table with food, wine and lightened candles, it was romantic. “Alright, let’s eat something then,” Dean pulled Ali into him and kissed her. “Yeah, I’m starving,” Ali smiled and Dean took gentlemanly her chair. “Aw, thank you.” “Any time,” the two flirted. “So, what are we having?” Ali asked with interest. “One Bordeaux rouge,” he pulled out a wine bottle. “Neat,” she said. “And something that’s apparently this motel’s special,” he added. “Alright, let’s try that,” Ali said playfully. “Cheers to us!” they toasted. “Bonne appétit,” the two started eating. “Hm, that’s, um, I don’t how to describe the taste,” Ali started. “It’s awful, let’s face it,” Dean put down his fork and knife. “I didn’t want to be impolite,” Ali looked at Dean sadly. “It’s alright, let’s order something else, something better,” Dean said. “What do you think about mack and cheese?” he then added. “My favourite!” she laughed. In 20 minutes, the two were sitting behind the table and enjoying their mack and cheese. “So? What’s for dessert?” Ali asked curiously. “I’m glad you asked. It’s an apple pie!” “I love that!” the two laughed. “You know with this I didn’t count on hotel service,” he explained. “Mmm, looks delicious,” Ali smiled as Dean served pie.

* * *

 

In the mean time, Sam and Emma were walking through the city and telling each other their life stories. “Wow, and I thought I had a hard life,” Emma looked at Sam. “I feel so sorry for you, you poor thing,” she was concerned. “Oh, don’t please, I’m ok, really,” he smiled at her friendly. “So, um, you run away from heaven?” he then asked. “I didn’t run away. If I did, I wouldn’t have my powers anymore. I just decided I liked Earth more, so I, um, told them upstairs and they decided I can stay here. Let’s say I’ve been transferred,” she explained. “Well, that makes sense. I don’t mean to bug, but you and Castiel, what’s your relationship?” Sam asked. “Well, even though we haven’t seen each other for decades, we still care about each other. We’re twins; that’s a relationship no one can understand unless they have experienced it. I mean, I don’t know about Cas, but I deeply care about my brother, he’s the only one I know I can always count on,” Emma smiled. “Well, I think he’s really fond of you as well. I’ve never seen him being so scared about someone, than he was about you, and believe me; we’ve been through a lot,” Sam encouraged her. “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” she said. “Hey, what do you say I’ll show you my favourite place?” Emma exclaimed all of sudden. “Alright and where’s that?” “Rooftop of the Empire state building.” “Wait, what?!” and with that Emma zapped them on the top of the Empire state building. “Whoa, that’s high. You sure it’s legal to be here?” Sam asked uncomfortably. “Sure, what the hell. You think someone can see us up here?” Emma smiled mischievously. “I guess you have a point,” he agreed. “I love it here; I can see everything from up here. I feel like I’m watching over everyone,” she explained and sat on the edge of the building’s rooftop, Sam sat next to her. “Yeah, I can see what you mean. It’s amazing,” he smiled at her. “I know, right?” she smiled back.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Ali and Dean were having their own party. “Look, I’m really sorry that it didn’t work out as it should have. I mean, I know the place sucks, hell even the food sucked here and let’s face it, mack and cheese with some cheap Bordeaux in a stinky motel room is certainly not what you’d imagine for you first date. First dates are meant to be special, this was more of a parody,” Dean said upset as they finished the pie. “The pie was great thou,” Ali said jokingly and Dean laughed. “Come on Dean! I have no idea what are you talking about! I’m having a great time! In my opinion, the first date is not about where you spend it and what are you eating or drinking, it’s about who are you with, that’s what makes it special. I’m having an amazing time because I’m with you and I love you and seeing how much you cared about this to be perfect and how much effort you put into it, makes it perfect for me,” Ali smiled at Dean and kissed him on a cheek. “Now, that you put it that way,” he smiled too and kissed her on lips. “I love you too Ali,” he kissed her again. “Ok, so, do you have any idea what to do now?” he then asked. “I’d say we can watch some movie, I brought this!” Ali pulled out of her bag a DVD. “Pulp fiction? My favourite movie! Right when I thought I couldn’t love you more,” Dean screamed happily and kissed Ali on cheek. “Haha, so I see you agree,” Ali smiled happily and the sat on a bed and started watching the film on her laptop, which she brought with her as well. They were having a great time, it was a favourite movie of both of them since they were kids. “Ok, that was great, I guess it’s time to go to sleep now,” Dean said playfully as the movie ended. “Yeah, time to go to sleep,” Ali leaned all over him and started kissing him. “Wait! Are you sure that you’re ready for this?” Dean asked concerned when they were already laying all over the bed on each other. “I’ll never be this ready!” she smiled playfully. “Just, um, give me a minute,” Ali then added. “Sure, anything,” Dean understood. “Be right back,” she said as she disappeared in bathroom. “I’m ready!” Ali said as she walked out of bathroom in sexy nightgown. “Wow,” Dean gasped. “Hi, there,” she leaned over him. The two started kissing. Dean ran his hand trough Ali’s hair. Ali rubbed intensively Dean’s leg. What the two of them had was so intense; their bodies were adrift in pure passion.

* * *

 

“Morning,” Dean kissed Ali neck. The two were lying together in a bed in motel room, both of their bodies turned in same direction, so Dean was staring at Ali’s back. “Morning to you too,” Ali turned so she can see Dean and kissed him. “Last night was amazing,” he starred at her lovingly. “Yeah, it was extraordinary,” she agreed. “I don’t want it to end,” Dean said. “It still does not have to,” Ali winked at him. “We still have some time,” she added as she looked at clock and the two kissed. “You’re right,” Dean smiled at Ali and their bodies became one once again for some time.    


	6. New ally

“Hello, you must be Castiel,” a redheaded girl greeted the angel. “And, who are you, you filthy creature?!” Cas pressed the demon towards the wall of Bobby’s garage. “Kayla, nice to meet you too,” demon grinned while angel held a knife on her neck. “What do you want?!” angel asked angrily. “Hm, let’s see, I certainly don’t want to hurt you! I’m here for help, I’m not like the other demons, I’m a good girl,” Kayla explained and switched from her black eyes to her normal ones, but Cas wasn’t convinced and held her more tightly. “Trust me, ok? Don’t you think that if I wanted to I’d have a backup which would have killed you already? I’m not a fool to go alone on an angel, that would be a suicide,” Kayla looked Castiel deeply into his blue eyes and he starred back into her blue ones. He stayed like for some time until he finally let go off of her. “Thank you,” demon said surprised as she rubbed her neck, she was pretty convinced that the angel was going to kill her. “Yeah, you’re welcome, I guess,” Castiel answered still turned away from Kayla. He was still consuming the shock of what he saw in Kayla’s eyes. “Hey, what’s the matter? You alright?” girl approached him. “I just, um,...” he was left speechless. “Yeah, yeah, get over it now, I’ll explain later. We have work to do now, we need to get to Winchesters,” Kayla said and started walking towards Bobby’s house. “What?” the angel was confused. “Just come on, hurry up!” Kayla answered him and he quickly caught her up.

* * *

 

“Wait, what are you-“ Castiel yelled hopelessly after Kayla who firmly walked into the room where Sam, Dean, Ali, Emma and Bobby have been chatting. “Hey guys!” she greeted them cheerfully. “Kayla,” Dean and Sam said shocked in unison. “I tried, to get her away from here, but, umm...” Castiel started. “It’s ok Cas, she’s an ally,” Dean explained. “Finally, someone acknowledges it,” Kayla smiled and walked towards Ali and Emma. “And you must be Ali and Emma, well nice to meet you finally, heard a lot about you two lately, in hell and on earth,” the three women shook hands. “Nice to meet you too, I guess,” Ali replied. “Yeah, there have been some rumours circulating in heaven about you lately,” Emma looked at demon sternly. “I guess your brother stayed away from rumours then, he was pretty surprised when he met me,” Kayla walked over to couch and sat on it. “Can someone please explain to me what’s going on and why are we co-working with a demon?” Ali was confused as she was the only one who didn’t know anything about Kayla. “Well, you want me to explain boys? Or you prefer to do it yourself?” the demon asked and all eyes pointed towards her. “It’s alright we’ll do it ourselves,” Sam answered. “But you can jump in any time you want,” Dean added. “Alrighty, go ahead,” Kayla winked at them. “Ok, so we met Kayla about half year ago, when all this Lucifer stuff started. Right from the beginning Kayla claimed she wanted to help us, what we didn’t believe too much as expected but we decided to give it a shot and kept an eye on her,” Dean started telling the story. “Finally, when I saved both of their lives on multiply occasion they started to trust me,” Kayla jumped in and Sam and Dean gave her confused looks. “You can go on now, dear,” demon smiled innocently. “Anyway, she explained to us, that she was no ordinary demon, but that she was Lucifer’s daughter in biological sense of a word and that her mother was human. Obviously, we were sceptical about that and we called Bobby to check on it,” Sam continued. “Which I did, only to discover that she was telling the truth and that a creature like that really exists, it’s in some of these books if any of you really wants to check,” Bobby explained. “So, um, are you a half-angel or half-demon? I’m quite confused about that,” Ali looked at Kayla. “Well, both, I’m 1/3 angel, 1/3 demon and 1/3 human, cool, huh?” Kayla answered. “Wow, I guess you must be powerful then,” Ali said in shock. “Well, yeah, I used to be, but since my daddy has risen again he banished most of my powers, I guess he’s scared of me, because I’m or I was one of the things that could actually take him down, which is a big threat for someone like him,” Kayla explained. “Yet, you see, he didn’t kill me, even thought he could have. He could have killed my mom the moment she told him she was expecting me, but he didn’t do it. He let my mom give birth to me and even after that he didn’t kill neither of us, instead of it he let us both live freely, but he kept in contact with me, I knew the truth right from beggining. My mom died naturally, she lived long and happy life. You know, this behaviour of his left me bit confused, I was wondering if he didn’t have some plans for me in the future, so I started to hide from everything and everyone connected to him. You see, I wasn’t wrong at all, when he raised he quickly found me and demanded that I joined him so we can rule this world together as father and daughter. Of course that I refused an idea of that and so he banished my powers. Right after that I decided to find his and uncle Mike’s vessels, the Winchesters. Well, you know the rest,” Kayla patiently told her story. “So, um, you guys trust her?” Ali asked and looked over towards Dean, Sam and Bobby. “Yes,” the three of them answered without hesitating. “Good, so I guess we should trust you too then,” Ali looked at Castiel and Emma for a support. “Yeah, I think you’re right,” Emma joined her. “Yeah,” Castiel said still a bit sceptical. “Just so you know, most of the heaven roots for you, there are still some that would be happier if you didn’t exist though,” Emma informed Kayla. “Great, I just hope you’re not one of them,” Kayla said sarcastically. “Don’t worry, I’m with the good ones, but I’m slightly concerned about my brother,” Emma said and looked worriedly at Castiel. “What? I just need some time to get used to this thought,” Cas answered. “Well, that’s typical,” Dean laughed. “I’m not sure if anyone has asked about this before, but why did you come today?” Bobby asked. “Ah, well, to that, we have some unpleasant business to solve,” Kayla answered. “Remember how my dad sent his companions to kill the two of you?” Kayla looked over at Emma and Castiel. “As you know, he later appeared there himself and killed Ruby, because that’s what he does when someone doesn’t do their job right. He wanted to get rid of Castiel, that was the primary plan,” Kayla continued. “And he found me, because he knew it would be much easier if his twin was there as well,” Emma suddenly understood what was going on. “But why would he want to kill Castiel in the first place? I mean, he had to have some motive, I doubt it was just for pure hatred,” Dean was confused. “He wanted to get closer to you two and killing your best friend angel was a big step at accomplishing that,” Kayla said as she got up and walked towards Castiel. “He knew you have a soft spot for this fluffy angel pet of yours,” the girl added as she ran her fingers trough Castiel’s hair, he just looked untrustingly at her. “So, here I am, trying to warn you, because Lucifer doesn’t give up that easily, which means that you should be expecting another attack soon. Capiche?” Kayla explained and put her arm around Castiel’s neck when she finally stopped running her fingers through his hair. “So, any idea about what should we do next?” Kayla winked at the angel as she let go off of him. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine,” she tapped his back as she left to sit on the couch again.

* * *

 

There was what seemed like really long time of silence. Everyone was consuming their own thoughts trying to figure out a way of their situation. You could hear a pin drop if you wanted to, that’s how deep the silence was. Only thing you could hear was an occasional opening of doors of fridge that was how Dean and Bobby went there from time to time to get another beer. “I think I may have an idea, I just need to ask you something” Ali finally broke the silence and everybody bounced in shock as no one expected her to speak. “Sure, go ahead,” Kayla smiled at Ali. “Do you by any chance know the demons whose job is to get rid of these two angels?” Ali asked. “And please don’t tell me that it’s everyone,” she then added. “W          ell, no, of course it’s not everyone, there is this small group of demons whose job is to get rid of the two of them as you said,” Kayla looked at two angels sitting next to each other. “Good, and how many is this ‘small group’ as you say?” Ali asked with interest. “Hm, I don’t know precisely, but surely it’s not less than ten and more than fifty, considering that you killed few of them last time,” Kayla grinned. “Oh, great, then I guess my plan has no chance to work, never mind,” Ali gave up. “And what was your plan?” Sam asked intrigued. “Well, I thought of finding their lair. They must have a base somewhere and I don’t think that it was that old house from last time; they are not that stupid to lead us in. After we’d found their base I thought we’d attack them and kill them off and maybe capture some of them in process,” Ali explained. “This would of course work if there was let’s say maximum of 20 of them, but there are high chances that there is more of them and we don’t want to risk that,” Ali then added. “Yeah, it’s a good plan, but as you said, we can’t risk the fact there might be let’s say 50 of them,” Dean agreed. Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by a loud *swoosh*. “Guys, you wouldn’t believe what I found out, Lucifer did it bec-“ Gabriel appeared before them and started saying something enthusiastically but was cut off by Kayla. “Hey, uncle Gabe,” she greeted the archangel and approached him. “You?!” Gabriel was in shock. “It’s so nice to see you again, you’ve always been my favourite uncle,” Kayla smiled as she stood right in front of him. “Well, it’s always good see you too, it’s been ages, you’ve grown up,” Gabriel snapped out of the shock and smiled at Kayla. “Let’s be realistic, it’s been centuries not ages,” Kayla corrected him and all of sudden hugged him. “I missed you,” she whispered into his ear. “We’ve always been alike,” he fondly smiled at her. “So, what brings you here?” archangel then asked. “The same thing that brings YOU here, it’s my dear daddy,” Kayla said jokingly. “And please you don’t have to bother, we already know why he wanted to kill Castiel and Emma, we are now just figuring out how to prevent it from happening,” she then continued. “I see, well it’s easy to prevent it from happening, we just find out the lair of those bastards whose work is to kill the two of them and kill the bastards off and maybe take some of them for interrogation in process,” Gabriel suggested and everyone had to laugh at it. “What?” he was confused. “That’s exactly what Ali here said just a few minutes before you appeared and we thought it’s impossible because we’re not sure how many of them is there,” Bobby explained. “You know what? I think we have much bigger chances of accomplishing it even if there is fifty of them when we have an archangel on our side,” Emma suddenly noted. “Well hello, of course you do!” Gabriel said playfully. “Great, now everything that’s left is to make a plan of the attack,” Castiel ended the discussion. “Ok, you do that and I’ll go and try to find where their base is,” Kayla said and before anyone could object something she disappeared into a thin air.

* * *

 

Kayla was back within five minutes. “Ok, got it,” she informed the gang as she sat on the couch as usual. “That was fast,” Dean said surprised as well as everyone else. “I’ll put like this: some demons are really stupid,” she explained. “Just some?” Castiel said sceptically. “I don’t like generalization,” Kayla answered him and smiled at him playfully to what he just stared at her confused. “Well, aren’t you an adorable creature?” she laugh when she saw his face. “Adorable? Well, then you haven’t seen him fight, nothing ain’t adorable about that, believe me,” Sam laughed too. “Well, if you say so,” Kayla answered him.

* * *

 

They have finished the preparation of their plan in about three hours. “Well, we got that and tomorrow we can kick it off,” Dean remarked and his statement was supported by Sam’s loud yawn. “Tomorrow?” Gabriel was confused. “You see, there are four humans who need to get some sleep in order to function properly,” Bobby explained. “So, good night then, I guess,” Emma said. “Night!” Dean, Sam, Bobby and Ali left off to their beds.


	7. Morning sickness

The next morning Ali woke up feeling very sick. “Uh, guys, I don’t feel well,” Ali said as she walked out of bathroom. “It’s ok, Cas can fix it,” Dean answered supportively. “No, he really shouldn’t do that,” Kayla warned them. “Why?” Sam asked. “Because every time any of us uses our powers the demons can easily detect us and find us,” Castiel explained. “Yep, exactly,” Kayla added. “We’re sorry guys, but we can help right now,” Emma said sadly. “It’s fine, you go, I can stay here alone,” Ali said. “Wait, you sure it’s a good idea?” Bobby said worriedly. “Yeah, you can be in danger,” Dean joined him. “Guys, I’ll be fine, just go, really,” Ali smiled weakly. “Besides, I know how to defend myself, I’m not lame or something, I’m just sick,” she then added. “Well, if you think so,” Dean said still not fully happy about the idea.

* * *

 

“Ok, we’re leaving, you sure about this?” Dean told Ali as everyone was packing their stuff into cars and getting ready for the trip; they had to go like that because it wasn’t safe if Cas, Emma, Gabriel or Kayla zapped them somewhere. “I’ll be fine, I promise,” Ali reassured Dean and kissed him goodbye. “Be careful,” she starred at him longingly. “Careful is my middle name,” Dean joked. “I thought it was ‘danger’,” Ali laughed. “Yeah, well you take care too,” Dean laughed too and kissed Ali on her forehead before getting into car. “Bye guys!” Ali waved to them. “Bye!” they waved back. They were meant to be gone for about a week, so Ali had plenty of time to spend on her own.

* * *

 

“Well, this getting really suspicious,” Ali mumbled to herself when she woke up feeling sick third day in a row. _“I hoped I won’t have to do this, but oh hell,”_ Ali thought as she pulled a pregnancy test she bought the other day out of her purse. _“Please, let this be just a nasty flu,”_ Ali prayed. Few minutes later Ali was nervously walking across the room and checking her watch basically every second, waiting for test to work. “Ok,” she took a deep breath and took the test to see that it’s positive. “Damn,” she relieved herself and sat on couch in shock. _“But, hey it’s just a test, doctor will tell better, maybe it’s just a false alarm,”_ she then tried to calm herself down.

* * *

 

“Well, the test wasn’t wrong miss Richards, you really are expecting a baby, congratulations!” doctor informed Ali. “Well, that’s great,” Ali muttered. “Thank you anyway,” she then smiled at doctor and got up to leave. “You are very welcome, here is my contact if you’ll need anything,” doctor handed her his visit card and they shook hands. “Thank you, bye,” Ali smiled and left. “Bye,” he answered. _“Now, I just need to find a way how to tell this to Dean,”_ Ali thought as she left the doctor.

* * *

 

Few days later guys have finally arrived. “Hey!” Ali greeted them cheerfully and ran towards Dean and hugged him. “I’m so glad you’re fine,” she said with a relief as she was still hugging him. “I’m happy to see that you’re fine too,” Dean smiled at her. “Something interesting happened in these past few days?” Bobby asked as all of them walked towards his house. “No, not really,” Ali answered. “Um, who’s that?” she then asked when she saw a person with a sandbag over his head. “Oh, that? That’s just our lovely demon prisoner from whom we need to get few information,” Sam explained. “Oh, I see,” Ali said. “Where do we go with him?” Castiel asked as he and Kayla were leading the demon. “Here, I’ll show you,” Bobby answered and led them into his secret base in basement, followed by Emma and Gabriel. “So, um, how did it go?” Ali asked Dean and Sam. “Killing the demons? Great, it was actually pretty fun,” Sam answered. “Yeah, and what did you do while we were gone?” Dean starred at Ali. “Me? Um, nothing, just the regular stuff, I even rested a bit!” Ali told them. “Fine, well I don’t know about you Sammy but I’d really use some shower and sleep right now,” Dean suggested. “Yeah, couldn’t agree more with you,” Sam smiled. “I call bets to use the shower first!” Dean then suddenly yelled. “Damn it!” Sam shouted.

* * *

 

After everyone who needed took a shower and slept a bit, it was time for dinner. When finished eating, Ali went outside the house to clean her head a bit. She was still trying to figure out how to tell Dean about her pregnancy. “Hey, is everything alright?” Dean asked Ali as he approached her. “Yeah, I’m fine,” she smiled at him. “Really?” he asked as he stood next to her on the porch. “Really,” she reassured him and partly herself. “In fact, I need to speak with you about something,” she suddenly said. “Of course, go ahead,” he smiled at her. “Well, um, I don’t really know how tell you this, I’m still in shock too, but umm...” she started and took a deep breath. “You okay?” he looked at her worriedly. “I’m fine, I guess,” she starred into his eyes. “I’m just pregnant,” she finally said. After that there was a moment of silence which seemed like an eternity to Ali. “Dean? Please, say something!” Ali desperately looked at her boyfriend who was silently starring at her. “I, um... You, are? Really? I mean, I-I...” he finally answered in shock. “Oh, God, this was a bad idea,” Ali started to walk away. “Wait! No, don’t get me wrong I am happy that you’re expecting our baby,” Dean grabbed Ali’s hand and pulled the girl closer to his body. “Really?” now Ali was shocked. “Of course! I was just in shock, but I’d really love to have a family with you,” he dazzled into her eyes. “Wait, you are not going to say how this is really not a good time for having a baby and so on, blah, blah, blah?” Ali starred at him amazed. “No! I mean yes, what you just said is true, but honestly when is it going to be a perfect time for us to have a baby? That would be hardly ever, so why not now?” he smiled. “Huh, I guess you’re right, I’ve never thought of it like that,” she smiled too. “But aren’t you scared of what might happen when we bring this little one to this world?” Ali looked at him worriedly. “Yeah, I am, but I’m sure we’re going to figure it out, just like we always do,” he answered. “Wow,” Ali was amazed and Dean leant in to kiss her. “Dean Winchester, I love you so much!” Ali starred at him lovingly. “Ali Richards, I love you even more!” he said happily. “And I love you too you little creature, whoever you are,” he then playfully added and leant towards Ali’s belly and put his hand on it with Ali laughing. “Wow, this feels amazing,” Dean said enthusiastically. “I’m sure you are going to be an amazing dad,” Ali smiled at Dean and kissed him on a cheek. “And I’m sure you are going to be a hell out of mom, making the best pies and pancakes in miles around,” Dean laughed and the happy couple kissed. They stood like that in embracement on the porch, observing the dark blue sky.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, guys, this is what I've so far, please let me know if I should continue with the story! :) And thank you for stopping by and reading my story ;)


End file.
